


tradition

by doodivie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodivie/pseuds/doodivie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for Kuroo and Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tradition

It’s date night.

Every Friday is date night, a declaration made by Kuroo when they had first gotten together. Eventually, Kenma had just given into the idea and actually started to look forward to them. Today, the tradition fell on a very special night: the one-year anniversary of their marriage.

It had always been the same: Kuroo would cook a nice dinner, light some candles, wait for Kenma to get back from his class at university, and then the two would enjoy the evening together.

Currently, Kuroo is bent over the stove, checking on the rice. Turning off the burner, he checks the time. _4:24_. Kenma should be home any minute now. He scoops their servings into bowls, sets the table, and brings the candles to life. _4:31_. Sighing, he washes his hands and sits down in front of the table, patiently waiting for his lover to finally come home. His fingers lightly tap the floor beside him, a grin smeared on his lips.

Date nights have always been some of Kuroo’s favorites. After eating, they would watch a movie, cuddled up together in bed. Some nights went further than this, while others didn’t, but Kuroo loved them either way. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his childhood best friend as his husband to have and to hold. Looking down at the ring on his left hand, he remembers their wedding day vividly.

It had been rather small, only close friends and family attending. Bokuto and Akaashi had been the best men, as even after high school, the four remained best friends. At the last minute, Bokuto and Kuroo decided to dance down the aisle to some trashy pop song. Although they looked like idiots, everyone laughed; even Kenma and Akaashi broke into a grin. When they cut the cake, Kenma got his own sort of payback by suddenly smashing a piece into Kuroo’s face, an attack that earned him a sloppy icing-filled kiss on the face.

It was, and always would be, the best day of his life.

Focusing back on reality, Kuroo turns to the clock. _5:02_. A grimace falls on his face as his stomach fills with worry. Kenma was never this late to get home from class, even when he missed the first train back. He stands and walks over to his cell phone. The pit in his stomach grows even wider as he is greeted with his lock screen: a photo of the two kissing at a fireworks show last month. Unlocking it, Kuroo finds he has 3 missed calls and even more texts each from Bokuto and Akaashi. _I’ll answer them later; for now, I’ll call Kenma and figure out where he is. It’s fine; he’s bound to answer. He always has his phone in hand._ He dials Kenma’s number and presses the phone to his ear. Immediately, he is met with his voicemail. _It must be dead from him being on it constantly. Figures._

Taking a couple deep breath, Kuroo takes his phone back to the table and sits down again. He opens his photos and starts flicking through some, again taking himself back through time. The fireworks show last month. Visiting family at Christmas. His own birthday. Kenma’s birthday. Their honeymoon. He slows, studying the pictures. They had decided to travel overseas to Hawaii, even though Kuroo had forgotten most of his English he learned in school, forcing Kenma to step out of his comfort zone and do most of the talking with others. He had taken a multitude of photos, mostly of Kenma. As he makes his way through their magical vacation, his throat tightens and his breath hitches. Soon enough, Kuroo finds it too difficult to look at them anymore, closing the app and laying his head onto the table. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself down.

~~~

A loud knocking jolts Kuroo awake. Rubbing his eyes, he checks the clock. _8:52_. He stumbles to the door, practically shaking. _Kenma must have forgotten his key. He’s fine. Our food is freezing cold, but it’s fine. We’re fine._ Turning the lock, he grabs the handle and opens the door. But before he could even say a word, he is bombarded by a furious Bokuto and worried Akaashi.

“What the hell? Have you seriously just been sitting here?” Bokuto spits out, grabbing Kuroo by the shoulders.

“What’re you talking about? Of course I have, it’s date night!”

“Are you fucking with me right now? You seriously missed it?”

“Missed what?” Kuroo yells, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Bokuto loosens his grip on Kuroo’s shoulders, and his face turned from fury to shock.

Akaashi speaks up in Bokuto’s speechlessness, “Kenma’s funeral was today.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry omg.


End file.
